


Red Dead Regenerated

by Nate56Mate



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Made with Talk to Transformer, Multi, Other, Some Characters Will Probably Die and Come Back to Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: A Red Dead Fanfic Made with Talk to Transformers





	Red Dead Regenerated

**Arthur Morgan and Dutch van der Linde were sitting at the campfire, Micah Bell came in and yelled "I BETRAYED YOU GUYS TO THE PINKERTONS"** and a fight broke out. It was a firefight. That's how I met Micah. I was trying to play some guitar and I heard him talking to one of the guys in the camp that they didn't like. I saw him and I was like "Man, this guy is really cool." And he didn't know what he was talking about, but he was so nice, so you just knew that he was really, really cool. He wasn't a tough guy he just knew how to have fun with people and have fun playing music. He was the nicest person, the nicest guy I ever met, ever.  
  
Kenny Chesney came in and came up with the song, "You're The One That I Want." And that song was his song. It became a big hit. It went on to be a big hit throughout the entire world and, you know, in my entire life, **I've ever thought of**. And when I go to sleep at night and I don't feel like going to sleep at night, what are you going to do? I've been out here for twenty or thirty years, and I've never had to sleep out in the cold for three or four nights in a row. I've been at peace.

**Kenny Chesney was shot by Charles Smith, who was hiding in the bushes**  
  
"You guys okay?" Charles asked. "What happened? You guys okay?"  
  
"We've been shot with a .32," Kenny said. "It's not our gun. It's my gun. We're very safe."  
  
"Is there a gun?," Charles continued. "... Are you all right? How are you doing?"  
  
"He's in the bushes," Kenny said. "He wasn't coming to us. I was gonna shoot him when he came, but then he walked by us."  
  
The two men were alone, and Smith's vehicle came to a stop before it rolled into the bushes. Kenny said the driver of the truck said he had just heard shots.  
  
Kenny described Smith as an adult black male in his early 20s with blond hair and wearing a grey hoodie.  
  
After officers arrived and took him into custody, they found that there was an unharmed Smith on top of a tree, the back side of the vehicle was littered with bullet holes.  
  
While police checked Kenny's vehicle, a 911 call came into police

**Arthur, Dutch, Micah, Charles and Kenny were in jail**  
  
"I have a plan to get us out of here" Dutch said  
  
According to his son, his father told the police there was a 'very serious' threat to the community.  
  
"It was a very scary thing, it was quite tense but all of us were calm," Charles said.

**Back at Camp, the rest of the gang were wondering where Arthur, Dutch, Micah and Charles went**.  
  
Charles, who had not been following the train's tracks when he stumbled upon the group, was surprised when he woke to find the train at the end of his driveway. A train would have been difficult, if not impossible, for his family to make it to and back to their camp with. The group had made it to the camp, however, and the group was now waiting outside for Charles to come for him before going in to continue their training.  
  
It was time for the group to begin their training camp; they would stay in the woods until midnight each night and be given supplies to sustain themselves over the next few days. There would be no showers, no dinner, nothing. Training camps had been used long ago in order to toughen the group as they had to be fit and able to run through a camp without stopping, but they would be required to rest at night as well, which would probably also reduce their recovery time.

**On the way to their camp, the group had also encountered the group that had left in the morning. Sean and Lenny** were the first to join the others, but they had been forced by the situation to stay put. It was also reported that Tash was the one who had left the group, but she told them that she had to save them, and the others were to follow.  
  
After a long walk through the jungle, the group found a small road. Lenny was happy to see Sean's car and was immediately excited to join him. Later, they were approached by the three survivors from the road. At that instant, Tash appeared. She asked the group where they came from, to which Sean and Lenny answered that they were the three people that the man had left. The three then led the others there. Sean was the last one to exit the jungle.  
  
He told Tash that he loved her so much, that she was like a family member, and was in so much trouble because of everything they had done. He apologized for putting her into danger, and told her he loved her unconditionally. **Tash was hurt by his comment, but decided to** use the opportunity to draw attention to the issue of sexual assault in the gaming industry because he believes it should be better understood.  
  
"As the father of two young daughters, I have become painfully aware that women in video games have the same issues that men do in the real world," Tash wrote yesterday. "If you were to go through my daughters' games, you'd find that they have been sexualized and objectified without my daughter's consent, because of the 'boys will be boys' mentality. It has been brought to my attention that the game Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 includes women as sexual conquests in the same way the game Madden NFL 17 does. If Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 is deemed acceptable by this board, it is the same because it takes something that was created for a different audience (gamers) and turns it into something that has everything to do with how to be a woman (the female body). I will not allow my daughters to play games that are this objectifying or objectifying of women's bodies **and I will** not be the one." And he said, "O the son of man, do you want to be the son of man for a day?" And he said, "Let it be so." And he said, "You will not get the same reward twice." So he said, 'Oh, the riches of God are greater than the reward; let me have the greater reward.' ...

**Back at Jail, Arthur, Dutch, Micah and Charles had eaten Kenny**'s lunch while he played cards. Arthur found the card, but he wasn't playing the game, and instead was reading. Dutch, seeing a picture of The Flash on the monitor, asked where it was going, to which he said "out of my way." Then the Flash was seen again, standing in the water.  
  
At a restaurant near a park, the people who had been kidnapped by Reverse-Flash had decided to pay their ransom. When one of them tried to hide by leaving their money over his head, his sister (a former actress) told him, "Look, I don't blame you. It's not fair. There are a million other people who have the same situation and deserve not to. We are not all just fighting to get out of jail."  
  
At his office, Barry and Cisco went with him to meet the other members of the League, where Barry realized who the people in the room were: Iris, Caitlin, Felicity, and Grant. Barry was about to leave when he saw Cisco and Iris talking in the other room


End file.
